Fucked Up by Fate
by Haku's Tears
Summary: Naruto can never seem to catch a break. Born a mage and sent to the Ferelden Circle as a baby. Successfully manages to run away only to be found by his Great Uncle and sent to the Ostwick Circle were his Great Aunt is, have the Templars attack said Circle. Now he has to help save the world from its destruction by the Rift. If he ever finds out who Fate is, he's going to smack them.


_**So this intended to be a crack fic but kinda started to actually develop into a story with background stuff and everything so I decided to write it. Let me know if you enjoy it and want me to carry on as it will be similar to the Dragin Age Inquisition and other Dragon Age games but it'll have large differences due to the characters and such. Please review if you enjoy this chapter, it does perk up my day.**_

* * *

The air was thick with omnipotent demonic power as he shakily pushed himself up from the rough surface of the ground. Sitting on his knees, he shook his head as he raised his hand to rub the blood from his face that slowly poured freely from the small gash on his forehead, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Shit" he mumbled as he looked around, taking in the smoky air and the rocky landscape around him before quickly standing, "where am I?"

"Hurry!" a whispered voice called out to him from behind making him turn around, his hand shielding his eyes from the figure bathed in light standing at the top of a tall set of steps cut into the stone. "Hurry!" she called out again and gestured for him to come to her in frantic movements.

At first he walked towards her in a steady pace, not feeling compelled to rush towards the unknown figure. He didn't understand why he felt like she was safe, hardly anyone ever felt safe to him besides the few members of his family which he knew. She felt Holy. Like she would give him shelter if he needed it, embrace him when he was at his lowest. His hair soon stood on end as he felt demons rapidly approach him from behind, his vast magical reserves pulling them towards him like bees to pollen. He couldn't resist looking behind him, knowing that he shouldn't and just run to the Lady, he saw a small army of demons in the shape of spiders running towards him, making him freeze where he stood, his blew eyes widening in panic. Their voices like ice in his stomach, whispering his fears and his mistakes were like boulders on his shoulders weighing him down.

"Run!" The woman shouted to him, her voice was like a wave of hot water running through his veins and allowed him to run towards her, his breath coming out in panicked puffs as he ran up the steps. Seeing him flee, the spiders sped up in their pursuit, almost nipping at his heels as he reached out for the Lady's hand, their fingers brushing as his hand felt like it was on fire and a blood red flow started to form around his palm before she gripped his tightly within hers and pulled him up, pushing him through the green portal behind her.

Feeling like his whole body was being stretched as he was pulled head first through the darkness of the portal, Naruto tried to scream in pain as his hand burned like it was engulfed in lava and his mana was rapidly drained from his body, but his breath was stolen away by the pressure around him before it suddenly stopped and he fell harshly onto the cold, dirty ground once more, his face narrowly missing a broken stone brick.

He quickly took huge gulps of smoky air, trying to ease the nausea that gripped his empty stomach in an iron hand, the cold sweat coated his body caused him to shiver as a cool breeze caressed his body. Weakly, he tried to push himself up as he felt the presence of humans surrounding him, stars and darkness filled his vision from exhaustion and his arms shook from the effort before giving out on him as he lost consciousness.

XxXxX

The sent of blood, stale sweat and damp crawled up his nose as his mind groggily woke up, he was instantly aware of the pain in his knees as the hard ground pressed against them and his body grew tense after he tried to move his hands and finding them cuffed by rusty solid steel. Pain ran through his arm when a crackly sound rang through the air, forcing him to open his eyes to find its source. Seeing his hand engulfed in what looked like red lightning he bit his lip in panic and looked around the dim room. _'Where am I?'_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes to fight a wave of nausea that shot through his stomach, _'I need to find Aunt Mito.'_

"My lucky streak just keeps on running" he scoffed in resentment as he saw four armoured men pointing their swords at him, the smell of fear coming off them in waves, "Hey! Give a guy some room will ya?" he said sharply as one sword came too close for him to be comfortable with. _'Looks like I'm in another mess. Fuck. Why can't anything go right for me? Just once is all I ask!'_ He wanted to bash his head against a solid surface and curse his fate at how his life was going. His ears twitched as the faint sound of footsteps that grew louder each second and turned his gaze towards the oak door just as it slammed open.

Two intimidating figures walked into the cold room, their faces hidden by shadows as they stood briefly at the door watching him as he knelt on the floor. Naruto clenched his jaw tightly in anger and his bright blue eyes darkened as he sent a icy glare at his captors.

The smaller of the two figures stepped into the torch light first, his long brown hair tied loosely behind him pushed away from his face to show his pale green tattoo which was present on his forehead. His body was clad in clean, but well-worn armour which seemed to have gone through countless of battles protecting its wearer, a well crafted sword was attached to the man's hip. A disturbing white eye loomed at him from where it was painted on the man's breastplate but the most daunting part of his appearance was the man's cold, white eyes as they looked down at Naruto.

Following closely behind the smaller male was another man who's height was intimidating in itself. He wore armour made of chain mail and puce coloured leather that emphasised the man's large build. Two short daggers could be seen on his back and the blonde was surprised that the man had not cut off his long white hair when he fought, there were two red lines tattooed on the man's face each directly below dark brown eyes which were closely watching Naruto's movements.

The younger male circled the blonde and stood behind him and lent over his shoulder as he spoke, his voice was strained as if holding back immense anger and hate for the kneeling man.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" the brunettes warm breath brushed against his cold skin making him flinch away and bite his cheek to stem his rising panic. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for _you_."

 _'What? No...no, no, NO! Aunt Mito!'_ his eyes widened as he looked into those cold white eyes now in front of him. "You think _I'm_ responsible?" he demanded, his voice raising in panic as his mind tried to remember what had happened.

The brunette snarled angrily as he grasped Naruto's wrist tightly, "explain _this"_ he demanded as pain racked up Naruto's arm as his hand glowed bloody red once more before he push it away from him as if disgusted.

The image of his Aunt's face smiling at him filled his mind as worry grasped his stomach in an iron fist, "I...I can't" he almost cried out as both males started to circle him, his body started to shake as he glanced between his captors.

"What do you mean you _can't?"_ the younger male demanded angrily, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade causing Naruto's body to shake in fear.

"I don't know what that _is!_ I don't know how it got there" he tried to defend himself, his voice quiet as he tried to take deep breaths to help calm his body. _'Shit! This isn't good. He looks like he's going to kill me.'_ He longed to grasp the cool pendent that sat on his chest but he dare not move in the case they though he was going to attack them.

The brunette grabbed his shoulders in a bruising grip, his face close to Naruto's as he snarled "you're _lying!"_ the male was quickly pulled away by the elder and forced to step away from Naruto.

"We need him Neji" the elder spoke, his voice calm and collected as he looked down to the young warrior.

"Whatever you think I did. _I'm innocent!"_ he snarled at the pair, clenching is fists to reign in his anger least his magic got out of control.

The elder male stood before and tilted his head back as he stared inquisitorially at Naruto, "do you remember what happened?" he asked as he squatted down to stare into scared blue eyes, "...how this began?."

Naruto released a sigh as tension left his body, the elder male had a familiar aura surrounding him, making the younger male feel less frightened. His head dropped to his chest as he scrunched his face trying to remember _'that's...a good question, I don't remember much after going to the toilet.'_

"I...remember running. _Things_ were chasing me" he said as he returned to stare at the white haired man, trying to convey that he was speaking the truth. "And then...a woman?"

"A woman?" the white haired man asked as a small grin crawled across his face despite his efforts to stop it.

"Yeah. She reached out to me."

"Go to the fourth camp Jiraiya" Neji spoke softly, motioning for Jiraiya to leave, "I will take him to the Rift."

Once Jiraiya left, Neji quickly knelt down in front of Naruto to release him of his shackles ignoring the blue eyes that stared at him in concern.

"What did happen?" he asked quietly, almost fearfully as he wanted to know what had happened to his Aunt but also dreaded the answer.

He let Neji support his weight as he stood, his legs instantly became numb after kneeling for so long, never taking his eyes from Neji's face as he watched anger, sadness, pain, frustration and so many more emotions flicker across the once impassive mask.

"It...would be easier to show you" Neji replied, once again his voice strained with the effort of holding back his emotions.


End file.
